


Apple

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Her family members always fell for the wrong people.





	Apple

All things considered, Lian wasn't really a girly girl. While she'd had plenty of aunts and female influences, the two fathers plus Omar that had raised her were both as masculine as they came - in the good sense of the word, not in the overly compensating kind of way that the new Hawk and fucking Ibn liked to try to pull in their daily efforts to make Lian break every bone in both their bodies - so really, it shouldn't have surprised anyone that she'd grown up a tomboy. And for the most part, tomboys didn't have lip gloss in their arsenal. 

But Lian did have an Aunt Dinah, whom she loved very much. Aunt Dinah had managed to be both a tomboy and a girly girl, though why she wanted to Lian didn't know. 

It was because of Aunt Dinah that Lian owned exactly one tube of sour apple flavored lip gloss that the seventeen year old made sure a newly resurrected Kon-El got a mouth full of when she kissed him soundly on his first night in the new Tower. "Welcome back, Kon," she cooed, leaning into the surprised Superboy with a confidence that she didn't need to be a girly girl to have. "A lot has changed since you've been gone."

Managing to come out of his surprised stupor, Kon-El gave her a glance over that suggested he was perfectly fine with every square inch of her non-girly girl body. "Yeah, no shit."

The befuddled look promised as much fun as came with teasing Cerdian, the hesitation in the kiss promised as many mental issues as Robin, but the certainty of the hand on her ass offered far more promising sex than any other prospect Lian could think of currently living in the Tower. 

Licking the remnants of her sour apple lip gloss from her lips, Lian was very anxious to test that theory.


End file.
